The Pain I Endured
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by williamsd. First time fanfiction by a member of the LHS Bridges sumemr program. “Listen! There are no birds filling the forest with their sweet music. Something is wrong.”


Eragon: The Pain I Endured

_DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations created by Brad Bird or belonging to Disney. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of the author. I do not claim ownership or profit from these characters or situations, and use them under the fair-use rights provisions of copyright law_

"_You must leave me now… I have spent too much energy already. Do not talk with me again unless there is no hope of reaching the Varden. If that is the case, there is information I must impart to you so the Varden will survive. Farewell, Eragon, Rider of dragons… my life is in your hands._

Wearily, Arya withdrew from their mind link. Her small elven frame shook from the result of a rare poison, Skilna Bragh. Retreating in to the safety of her mind, she thought about how she suffered from all kinds of pain in order to relive Galbatorix from the throne that he had no right to have. To bring peace back into the world. For the Riders to return.

Atra esterni ono theldum/ May good fortune rule over you

Moving toward an eastern direction, Faolin, Glenwig, and Arya went through a darken wood. Birds fluttering from tree to tree. Smiling, Glenwig listened to the songbirds melodies, occasionally singing along to a particular song. A little robin flew to him, carrying swan feathers. Thanking it with his mind, Glenwig gave it some berries from his own food pouch. Slipping the feathers into his quiver, he reminded himself to make some more arrows when they camped for the night. Thinking of that, Glenwig turned to smile at Faolin who in turn gave a quick grin before looking at Arya. Understanding at once what the day was celebrating.

"I grow tired of talking to the birds when there are two elves here, who can speak perfectly, if I do say so myself." Relived of the released tension of the journey, Arya replied. "You do not enjoy the quietness of a forest, Glen? Out of all people, you are the second person I would think who would find this… comforting.

"Who is the first? I should be the first. No one loves the forest like I."

"The one who we are traveling with."

The laughter that was filling the air ceased as Faolin glared at Arya. Regretting the conversation, Glenwig started to fiddle with an arrow. "This place doesn't feel right." Both Arya and Glenwig looked at Faolin, quizzed. "Listen! There are no birds filling the forest with their sweet music. Something is wrong." They all hushed, now aware of the silence of woods, listening for chirp or rustle of wings. But all they heard was the trotting of the horses, the wind, and their own breathing. Arya, now cautious of the predicament, started to glance at a pouch in her lap that her and her companions were taking to the eleven city, Ceris.

"Glenwig, may we switch places?" Faolin asked.

"I'm not so sure we need to switch yet Lin." Glenwig replied, his face paling with the thought. Faolin always fought in the front, and somebody always died when he fought.

"Yes, we do. I might need some room if…" He paused, worry lines etching his face. "someone needs to be protected. If that is passable with Arya, of course."

"It is passable; you need not to ask me." While they switched, Faolin readied his grip on his spear. Further down the path, the wind changed directions, upsetting the horses. Arya's mind instantly went to Faolin's. "I smell the stench of an Urgal, and something I not know of." He responded with an attempted reassurance.

"It will be fine… Glenwig agreed to turn around and find a different path."

As they retreated up into the trail, black arrows filled the late evening sky.

"Urgals!"

The horned monsters sprang out from the bushes, shooting at the elves. A man with crimson hair stepped out form the trees shouting"Garjzla!" A blood red light shot out of his palm and smote Arya's horse. As the horse toppled over, Arya jumped off the horse with the speed that no human could accomplish.

"Arya, run toward Iia Feon. Remember, I shall always lo-"

Faolin's voice was silenced by an arrow through the throat and the heart. Arya's heart seemed to be ripped from her breast as she watched her friends die. The only thing she could manage was a cry as she stepped towards her intended.

"Barzuln knular. Barzuln." She cursed the Urgals with the Dwarfish language. With that, she started running into the forest, weaving from tree, to bush, and tree. Urgal cries filled the trees behind her. Suddenly, the trees before her burst into flame, making her skid into a halt. As she turned around, Arya put her hand on the hilt of her sword that she wore on her bodice. After she mortally wounded her enemies, Arya speed toward a piece of granite, hoping to find shelter.

The same man shot her horse landed on front of her, from a twenty foot drop. Turning around, Arya sped back toward the trail only to find the remaining Urgals blocking her escape route. Looking back toward the red-haired man, Arya saw that he was not an ordinary man, but a shade. A man who was possessed with evil spirits. Rising up to her full height, Arya opened her blood-stained pouch revealing a large, sapphire stone. She raised it over her head, speaking the ancient language in which to spend the stone to an old Dragon Rider who would take care of it. As she finished the spell, an emerald light flashed, taking the stone from the forest. But the shade, hoping to stop the send, barked desperately, "Garjzla!" A red light sprang from his palm, and Arya saw no more.

Mortanr lifa unin hjarta onr/ Peace live in your heart

Arya opened her eyes. She tried to collect her memories, but found her mind fuzzy. _They have drugged me. But who is they? Why would a Shade have a group of Urgals, and why would they ambush us? _Her heart gave a lurch, Glenwig, Faolin… gone from me… forever. _They will be avenged. Their sacrifice will not go unnoticed. _ A knock came from the cell door that she was in. A solider and a man wearing a cape and hood came in. The solider had a whip in his hands but dropped once Arya looked at him.

"An, an, an…" The solider stuttered.

"An elf, you fool." The cloaked man whispered, drawing back his hood. The Shade. _Why are the soldiers attacking the Shade? They should have killed him at first glance._

"We are to… whip her, sir?"

"Yes, unless, of course, she would like to cooperate." Answering himself with the glare from Arya.

"But of course, that would be too easy." Sitting down on the bed, the Shade looked at Arya. "You will have one hour to collect yourself, then you will answer the following question: Will you do what we tell you to? Or will you be whipped, branded, and other various torture. I shall see you then." With that, the Shade rose, leaving Arya and the solider alone.

"What are you going to do?"

Arya looked at the man, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." The solider looked honored to be spoken to by an elf. "If you do not answer the questions, you will be tortured, but if you do, I believe you become an outcast from your home. Am I correct?" Arya was surprised.

"You are very educated, or experienced in the elfish ways. How do you know these things?"

"I don't. I just understand what you are going through. I also had the same choices you had, and, to tell the truth, the same speech. But I chose to do what they told me to do. But since you are an elf, I think you can endure the torture and defeat the methods the Shade uses to get information."

"Why are you telling me these things? Why should I trust you? Why--"

"Because I know that the war between Galbatorix and the Varden will end with the Varden winning. So I am going to try to help you."


End file.
